


But Nobody Came.

by Trash_cammy27



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: c!dream sucks so much, im just as hurt, im so sorry, it hurt me so much to write this smh, it was just a small idea, my friend told me write this, phil is actually a good dad in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_cammy27/pseuds/Trash_cammy27
Summary: Explosions shook the small, stuffy room, making Tommy more anxious than he already was. With alarmed eyes, the young boy looked up at the ceiling before looking over at the older blond standing in front of him.I'm trying to cope after yesterday's stream but this started as an idea and then my friend told me to actually write this.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	But Nobody Came.

Explosions shook the small, stuffy room, making Tommy more anxious than he already was. With alarmed eyes, the young boy looked up at the ceiling before looking over at the older blond standing in front of him.

“What in the fuck was that?”

“How should I know, Tommy? I’m in here with you.”

Tommy brought his hands up to his hair, running his fingers through it, nervously. He could feel his breathing growing heavier as he felt and heard the rumble of more TNT going off somewhere outside of the prison.

He could _not_ stay here anymore.

More importantly, he was **_not_** going to let _Dream_ see how much this affected him.

Walking over to the wall of lava, he called to be let out.

“SAM! I’m ready to go now!”

All he heard back was the popping of the lava he was looking at, there weren’t even explosions happening anymore.

“Sam!? You there, big man?”

“He’s not coming, Tommy, why don’t you try your communicator,” the older man said, a smugness was tinting his tone but was masked with annoyance.

Tommy felt like he couldn’t breathe as he dug into his pockets, taking out his device and sending a message to ~~his dad~~ **_Sam_**

_ Sam _

_ Sam _

_ Big man, I’m ready to leave now _

_ SAM _

_ SAM PLEASE _

Message after message went unanswered, though it wasn’t like he could see the screen from how blurry his vision was. His hands visibly shaking as he looked up at Dream, who looked at him seemingly bored, arms crossed over his chest and leaning against the obsidian wall opposite of himself.

“I told you, Tommy, no one is coming. You think I didn’t try this? Calling for help? Go ahead, do it again.”

He walked back to where he was originally and began screaming out for someone - _anyone_ \- to get him.”

“SAM? SAM, PLEASE LET ME OUT! PLEASE, I CAN’T BE IN HERE. HELLO? ANYONE!” he could feel his voice becoming hoarse, but couldn’t bring himself to stop, “PLEASE! _PHIL-“_

_“-DAD!” a little boy, no older than 4 could be seen sitting in a meadow, tears running down his little face. His knee was bleeding from a cut he had gotten from falling out of the tree he was climbing, the little boy let out another sob before calling for his father again_

_“DADDY!” an older man came rushing from inside the home, quickly making his way over to his youngest son and lifting him into his arms. Immediately the young boy nuzzled into his father’s warm and comforting presence, making the older man coo._

_“Hey bubba, it’s okay, can you tell me what happened?”_

_“Was climbing the tree like Wilby and Techie do all the time, but I fell, and I got a booboo,“ the young boy lifted his knee to show him, hiccupping as his tears slowed. The older blond had carried his youngest son inside as he explained, taking him into the bathroom where the first aid kit was._

_“Well, that’s no good, is it? Let’s get that all cleaned, shall we.” Setting the little boy on the toilet, he took out some items to clean up the cut as well as Tommy’s favorite band-aids. Once he was done, he gave his knee a small kiss before lifting the young boy into his arms again, wrapping his wing around him in a protective manner and pecking his forehead. He smiled as Tommy nuzzled his little face into his father’s neck._

_“It’s okay baby, I’m here. You’ll be okay, I’ve got you. Dad is here-”_

The same little boy sits on an obsidian floor, sobbing, only he isn’t so little anymore. The only other person in the small room walks up to him, ignoring how the younger tenses as he warps him in a hug, a menacing smile hidden from the boy’s sight as he continued to sob.

“It’s okay Tommy, I’m here. You’ll be okay, I’ve got you. Your best friend Dream is here.”


End file.
